To corner a dragon
by Keeper-of-Wings
Summary: Lucius is in hiding, Narcissa in interrogation and Draco can finally live his own live. The golden trio is wondering what the Slytherin is up to, when two exchange students from Asian turn up and seem to know him already. yaoi


**_To corner a dragon_**

Warnings: Slytherin-friendly, shonen-ai (boy-loves-boy), mentioned rape, incest, m-preg

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, if I did Draco would be with Harry. The OCs are mine thought and noone is allowed to use or play with them in any way without my approval.

* * *

For Harry this summer wasn't really better than the ones before. Sure, his relatives didn't abused him anymore or used them as their house elf – they were to afraid of what would happen if the Order got wind of it, but he also didn't had to much to look forward to.  
Sirius was dead and he still felt that it was at least partly his fault. His trust in Dumbledore had also reached a new deep.  
And then there was still the destiny of the boy-who-lived resting heavily on his shoulders. He was so sick of it. Why couldn't he just be a normal wizard boy? Hell, he would even be okay with being just a normal boy without any magic! 

Things didn't go like that, thought. He was the boy-who-lived and there was nothing he could change about it. The only thing he was able to look forward to was Hogwarts. A sigh escaped his lips as he once again realized that this would be his last year at the magic school. He already knew that he would miss his time their.  
"Lucky as I am I'll probably die before the end of term anyway.", he muttered to himself.

A month before the new school year started Arthur Weasly came to pick him up, together with Ron and Ginny, Snape and McGonagall.  
To his surprise he wasn't brought to the headquarters of the Order but to the Burrow. He soon found out that they thought that his godfathers place would stir unwanted memories within Harry.

On his birthday they threw a surprise party for him and actually managed to surprise him, for he had forgotten all about it in the all the trouble that went on all over the world. The death eaters had gotten more persistent even without the lead of Lucius Malfoy – even thought the man was once again free, he had to go into hiding since had officially been announced to be a dangerous criminal.  
This was of course followed by a group of auros checking through the Malfoy Manor for illegal things. Thought they didn't found anything that was even the slightest bit suspicious, they still took Narcissa Malfoy with them for interrogation – which was of course broadcaster by the "Daily Prophet". What – if anything – had happened to young Malfoy you couldn't find in any paper.

Ron of course hopped that he too had been forced to drink Vaserum and been imprisoned. His hope was strengthened when the blond boy wasn't seen anywhere on the platform for the train to Hogwarts nor anytime on the trip itself. The other four – Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Blaise – kept to themselves, but glared angrily at them whenever they met or were within seeing rage.

"No Malfoy!", Ron song contently, while changing into his robes and putting the perfects symbol on. Obviously Dumbledore had been very satisfied with his work the year before and had chosen him for this year as well, Harry didn't mind anymore.  
Hermione and some boy from Ravenclaw had been chosen for the Head girl and Head boy.

Chatting quietly with each other they finally entered the Great Hall, ready to take place and awaiting the first years to start the Sorting ceremony.  
Then Ron suddenly froze in the middle of a discussion with Dean Thomas – Ginny's currently boyfriend – about Quidditch and starred at the teachers table. Harry noticed his friend's sudden shock and followed his gaze.

In the back of the Great Hall, where the teachers table stood, Snape had just entered. He nodded to Malfoy – who was right behind him – before walking up to his usual seat, while Malfoy went for the Slytherin table, his perfects sign reflecting the candle light.  
The-boy-who-lived blinked. What was Malfoy doing here? More important, why hadn't he been on the train.

Confused the black haired boy followed the blonde's movements. As soon as the heir of the Malfoy fortune reached his houses table Parkinson jumped up and said something to him. His cold eyes rested on her for a moment, before he replied something and passed by her, while she stood there frozen for a few moments, before whirling around with an open mouth. She had obviously expected a different reaction to whatever she said.

While Malfoy quickly took place on the top of the table, McGonagall entered announcing that those to be sorted had arrived, before actually letting the young ones enter.  
Everyone immediately noticed two boys that clearly stuck out of the crowd. They were taller then the others and looked older than them. They also had a bit of an Asian touch.

Everyone had to hold back their curiosity until the end of the ending ceremony, when only those two were left. "Now that the first years have been sorted, I'd also like to welcome Leyjin and Ryojin Wuxing, who will absolve their last year at Hogwarts.", the headmaster announced them, before Leyjin was called forwards.

"See you later, Ravenclaw!", the boy smirked at the other, before stepping up to the chair to be sorted. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Slytherin.", the other replied. Thought somewhat confused by their behavior McGonagall put the Sorting head on the teenager. It barely touched his hair when the hat shouted "Slytherin" in the hall.

Leyjin Wuxing only smirked, before leaving the stool to Ryojin, who was quickly sent to the Ravenclaw table. The second boy actually glared at the head before standing up and looking at the slightly smaller boy, that had waited for him with a 'told-you-so' look.  
Together they made their way to the tables before slitting up again with a quick nod.

While Ryojin simply sat on the only free place available – right next to the Head boy, Leyjin seemed to have different ideas and took place right next to Malfoy who only greeted him with a nod.  
Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore gave his little welcome speech and warnings again, as well as announcing the Head boy and girl and the perfects of every house, before dinner appeared.

During the feast Seamus suddenly elbowed Harry and Ron. "Hey, look! It seems that Malfoy already knows the two new ones!", he told them, pointing over to the Slytherin table.  
Indeed it seemed that Malfoy and the two Wuxing seemed to be in a deep conversation, with the taller Asian leaning over to them. The Slytherins next to the trio looked them a bit weirdly and a Huffelpuff soon passed word on to the Gryffindor table that they were talking in a different language.

"Do you think the two are allies of ... Well, you-know-who in Asia?", Dean suddenly whispered loud enough for the Golden Trio as well as Ginny, Neville and Seamus to hear. "Possible, but unlikely.", Hermione replied. "If so, then Dumbledore would have found a way to keep them from attending school.  
"Malfoy and the others are here as well... Hell, Malfoy is even a perfect!", Ron huffed. "Yeah, but that's only because the Ministry keeps interfering!", the girl replied self-confident. "And I don't think the even the Ministry would simply let two foreign students nest themselves in Hogwarts with the danger lurking out there. If you as me, I think that Dumbledore himself had to do with this transfer, thought I don't know why... yet...."

"Sometimes you are really scary, you know, 'mione?", Harry said, raising an eyebrow. She only grinned at him and everyone continued eating and talking, but not without occasionally snaking a glance over to the strange boys.

At the end of the welcome feast the headmaster once again called for everyone's attention and made a few announcements. One of them was, that there would be a ball a week before the winter vacation and that everyone should be aware that it was a costume as well as a mask ball, so they shouldn't forget to make themselves costumes. He also requested the perfects and the head girl and boy to meet him in his office after they had lead the newbies into their quarters.

"I'll try to get some information about those two!", Hermione whispered to Harry before raising together with Ron to do their duty. "See you later."  
Harry only nodded, before raising himself and casually walked with the others to the Gryffindor tower. On his way he was almost knocked down by the taller one of the Asians. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you.", the boy excused himself and was about to continue his way, when he stopped and turned to them again. "You don't happen to know the way to the Slytherin dungeons, do you?"

"You were sorted into Ravenclaw, weren't you? What would you want in the dungeons?", Ginny asked. The taller one crossed his arms and looked at her slightly annoyed. "Thought it's none of you business what I plan on doing there I'd like to remember you that there was another one with my last name and that one just happens to be my cousin who was sorted into Slytherin. So if you know the location of their common room you would ease my search for him a great deal!"

The red head was about to give a very nasty reply, when Harry stepped in. He quickly explained how to get to the Slytherin common room from here and wished him good luck with the stairs.  
"Thanks, Potter.", Ryojin called and quickly took off.  
"What's wrong with you, Ginny? He didn't do anything to you.", the black haired boy asked confused. The girl only shrugged slightly. "I can't help it. I don't like him. Especially the knowledge that he gets along with a Slytherin AND that Malfoy makes me want to wring his neck."

Once again Harry eyed the girl, not understanding her reaction at all before continuing towards their own common room. He had been looking forward to returning here and he would enjoy it time as long as he could, even thought he knew that this year would be really turbulent – even without Voldemort's constant meddling.  
While the golden boy unpacked and waited for his two best friends to return from their meeting with Dumbledore, his actions were mirrored in the dungeons.


End file.
